beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Cho-Z Achilles
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-129 Starter Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension on December 27th, 2018. Description Takara Tomy's Cho-Z Achilles is a Balance Type Energy Layer, the center features a shield and an armored face facing forward, unlike its predecessor where the face was seen from a side profile, meant to represent the Layer's namesake; the Greek hero, Achilles. The perimeter is made up of four large blades as the primary points of contact, two of which are molded in the shape of swords, granting the Layer high Knock-Out and Burst Attack potential. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Cho-Z Achilles features metal in its design; in this case, concentrated on the sword blades. Cho-Z Achilles also features a gimmick; the Layer features an anti-Bursting mechanism called the "Cho-Z Awakening System". At high spin velocity, the centrifugal force activates a bistable mechanism, revealing sub wings called the "Cho-Z Wings" and in turn extending Burst-stopping tabs in the grooves meant to fit the prongs of the Disc. The Burst-stoppers then obstruct the Disc, preventing the loss of the last click and preventing the Cho-Z Achilles Combination from Bursting. Due to the bistable mechanism the wings and tabs do not retract when spin speeds are low and must be manually pushed in after every match, the mechanism also allows the gimmick to work as intended. Only two of Cho-Z Achilles' "Cho-Z Wings" will move the tabs with the other two being purely aesthetic. However, due to the bistable mechanism, Cho-Z Achilles requires rather extreme spin speeds for the gimmick to activate which may be difficult for younger bladers. The Layer's size and the inclusion of metal makes Cho-Z Achilles heavier than most God Layers, improving Attack Potential by increasing the weight of the Layer, granting higher inertia that increases both Knock-Out and Burst Attack and increasing the Layer's Burst Resistance as the high inertia resists teeth skipping, a property that compliments the tall teeth of Cho-Z Achilles. Due to these factors and the shape of the blades, Cho-Z Achilles performs well in Attack Combinations. Furthermore, due to the small size of the "Cho-Z Wings" and how recessed they are normally, Cho-Z Achilles shows identical Attack potential whether or not the gimmick is activated, unlike Cho-Z Valkyrie. However, Cho-Z Achilles' points of contact will wear down fairly quickly with use, drastically reducing the Layer's Attack potential. Due to this, it is recommended to have multiple copies of this Layer and to be prepared to replace it. Unlike previous Cho-Z Layers and like other Layers with the "Cho-Z" prefix, Cho-Z Achilles is incompatible with a Level Chip. Use in Attack Combinations Cho-Z Achilles can be used in the Attack Combination Cho-Z Achilles 0/00/10/8/7 Bump/Turn/Meteor Xtreme/Hunter/Jolt/Zephyr/Accel/Destroy/Iron. The heavy weight of 0/00/10/8/7 Bump/Turn/Meteor and high speed of Xtreme/Hunter/Jolt bolsters Cho-Z Achilles' Attack potential while the Layer's weight, strong teeth and gimmick compensates for the Burst risk. If one struggles to control rubber tips at the spin speeds needed to activate Cho-Z Achilles' gimmick, then Zephyr/Accel/Destroy/Iron can be used instead with the combination's high spin speeds compensating for the slower movement. Overall Its heavy weight, strong teeth and working gimmick make Takara Tomy's Cho-Z Achilles one of the best choices for Right-Spin Attack at the time of writing. Furthermore, due to the small size of the "Cho-Z Wings", Cho-Z Achilles is much easier to use and thus more consistent than Cho-Z Valkyrie. As such, Takara Tomy's Cho-Z Achilles is a must have for competitive bladers. However, due to wear on the points of contact, it is recommended to have multiple copes of this Layer to replace ones that have worn down. Products Takara Tomy * B-129 Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension * B-00 Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension (Gold Knight Ver.) * B-00 Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension (Holy Sword Ver.) * B-00 Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension (Ice Sword Ver.) * B-00 Legend Star Bey Set - Cho-Z Achilles 4Bump Yard Gallery Takara Tomy LayerCho-ZAchilles.png|Cho-Z Achilles (Official Image) Cho-Z Achilles (Gold Knight Ver).png|Cho-Z Achilles (Gold Knight Ver.) Cho-Z Achilles (Holy Sword Ver).png|Cho-Z Achilles (Holy Sword Ver.) Cho-Z Achilles (Ice Sword Ver).png|Cho-Z Achilles (Ice Sword Ver.) ChoA.4B.Yr (Legend Star Bey Set Ver.).png|Cho-Z Achilles (Legend Star Bey Set Ver.) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy